Sailor Moon Continues
by eetje020
Summary: A story about Serena and Darien and her friends what happened after episode 200 from the TV serie. Every week a new least i am trying.
1. Sailor moon Characters

Because i sometimes don't know anymore who is who i made this for myself. I though that i could share it whit you guys to. tomorrow i while upload a new chapter of sailor moon continous. If I have forgotten anyone than please say it in a message or in a review than I can set that one at the list and in my storrie. Oh and I didn't do any bad people...

* * *

Sailor Moon-Usagi Tsukino-Serena Tsukino-Soldier of Love and Justice-the princess of the moon-future Neo-Queen Serenity-Princess Serenity

Luna-black cat with crescent moon on her forehead

Tuxedo Mask-Mamoru Chiba-Darien Shields-The first prince of earth-future king Endymion

Sailor Mercury-Ami Mizuno-Amy Mizuno-Soldier of Water and Wisdom

Sailor Mars-Rei Hino-Raye Hino-Soldier of Fire and Passion

Sailor Jupiter-Makoto Kino-Lita Kino-Soldier of Thunder and Strength

Sailor Venus-Minako Aino-Mina Aino-Soldier of Love and Beauty

Artemis-White cat with crescent moon on his forehead

Sailor Chibi Moon-Chibiusa-Rini-the daughter of the future Queen named Neo-Queen Serenity and the future king named King Endymion.

Diana-Gray-haired cat with a crescent moon on her forehead-daughter of Luna and Artemis

Sailor Pluto-Setsuna Meioh-Trista Meioh-Soldier of Time and Space

Sailor Uranus-Haruka Tenoh-Amara Tenoh-Soldier of the Sky and of Fury

Sailor Neptune-Michiru Kaioh-Michelle Kaioh-Soldier of the Ocean and Embrace

Sailor Saturn-Hotaru Tomoe-Tomoe Hotaru-Soldier of Death and Rebirth

Ikuko Tsukino-the earth mother of Usagi Tsukino

Kenji Tsukino-the earth father of Usagi Tsukino

Shingo Tsukino-the earth younger brother of Usagi Tsukino

Naru Osaka-Usagi's school friend

Gurio Umino-the nerd in Usagi's class

Haruna Sakurada-teacher of Usagi Tsukino-she has no husband

Motoki Furuhata-the boy working at the arcade

Reika Nishimura-is Motoki furuhata'sgirlfriend and fellow student at KO University

Rei's grandfather-works, lives and owns Hikawa Shrine

Yūichirō Kumada-Ched-a young man who helps out at the Hikawa Shrine

Unazuki Furuhata-younger sister of Motoki Furuhata-waitress at the Crown Fruit Parlor

Momoko Momohara-a school friend of Chibiusa

Kyūsuke Sarashina-Kelly-elementary shool with Chibiusa

Queen Serenity-Moon mother of Princess Serenity(Usagi Tsukino)

Helios-Pegasus-Priest Helios-Chibiusa loves him

Sailor Star Fighter-Kou Seiya

Sailor Star Maker-Kou Taiki

Sailor Star Healer-Kou Yaten

Princess Kakyuu-Fireball Princess-the princess of Kinmoku-Sailor Kakyuu-her lover died in the war against Sailor Galaxia

Chibichibi-Sailor Chibichibi-she is the "light of Hope"

Sailor Cosmos-the ultimate form of Sailor moon-came from the future for sailor moon


	2. Chapter 1: Sailor Moon faint!

** Moon faint! What is going to happen?**

Sailor Moon felt from high in the sky. Tuxedo Mask flew fast under her and grabbed her. Holding Sailor Moon in his hands Tuxedo Mask asked: "Sailor Moon, can you hear me? What is wrong? Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!"  
Sailor Moon didn't wake up, she was unconscious.  
The other Sailor Guardians had gathered around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and tried also to wake her up: "Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon! Why don't you open your eyes! Please, Please wake up!"  
Sailor Mercury grabbed her pols and says: "She is alright. She is only unconscious. She must have used to much of her power at once."  
Tuxedo Mask says: "She is cold."  
Sailor Mars says: "What?" And grabs the hand of sailor moon. Tuxedo Mask is right.  
Tuxedo Mask says: "We need to bring her to a warm place. As fast as we can. Her house is close by. We take her to there."  
Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Guardians flow down until they stand at the ground. They just tough the ground and see people coming closer. The people ask Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Guardians what has happened?  
Tuxedo Mask looks down at Sailor Moon in his arms and sees that she is turning blue. He says : "We have to go. Sailor Moon can't hold herself any longer warm." So he tries to get through the people, but he can't get through.

Then the Sailor Guardians are forming out of nowhere a line and make a way for Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask says thanks and goes away with Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Venus follow Tuxedo Mask but they others can't escape from the people.

Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Moon in his arms and the four sailor guardians runs to the house of Serena.  
In the time that they are running transforms Sailor Moon back to Serena. Tuxedo Mask stops running and the four guardians to. They look at Serena and then at each other. Tuxedo Mask says: "We have to hurry." And they all start running again.

They come by the house of Serena. They all change back to normal. Darien asks: "Is her family home? Because I don't think they should she Serena like this know." Ami says: "No, they shouldn't see her like this. Uhm... Oh, they should be by her grandfather for his birthday." Rei: "Good. Then we can carry her inside. Let's go."  
They are going inside and Darien carries Serena inside and up to her room. There he put her down on her bed in her bedroom. Darien looks to her and thinks: "Why? Why did you do this to herself." Then Darien wakes up out of his dream and says: "Ok. We have to get her warm." Minako says: "Yes, but how." Darien says: "Minako, go get every blanket you can get in this house and bring it to me. Ok?" Minako says: "Ok." Darien goes on: "Makoto cook some water and come back again. Ami close the windows and turn the central heating on." They both say at the same time: "Ok." and they go. Darien looks to Serena and take the blanket and lies it down on her and says: "Please my Serena. Be strong and come back to me."


	3. Chapter 2: uninvited guest coming!

**Here the next part of my story about Sailor Moon. If you like the story please review or make this story one of your favorites or just follow. Thanks.**

* * *

In the meantime, Serena was turned Blue.

Ami comes back and says: "Done and now?"  
Darien answers: "Can you give Serena a checkup?"  
Ami says: "Sure can you get me then a thermometer."  
Darien goes and Ami starts to give Serena a checkup. When Ami takes Serena's pols, She is shocked and calls for help: "REI, DARIEN, MAKOTO HELP SERENA'S IS VERY WEAK. WE NEED BLANKETS NOW."  
Darien who was in the kitchen with Makoto says: "Makoto stay here and cook that water and make soup. I will go help Rei." Makoto nods and Darien leaves.

Darien sees Rei in the hall with a lot of blankets.  
He goes to her and says: "Let me help you" and together they go to the room of Serena.

Ami says: "Fast. Her temperature has dropped bad."  
Darien says: "I am going to find more" and leaves the room. Rei and Ami take all the blankets and lay them down at Serena.  
Darien comes in with a first aid kit.  
He says: "There have to be something in there to check Serena's temperature. Here it is and also an electric blanket. Here Ami check her temperature. Rei help me with the blanket."

Meanwhile: Makoto is downstairs cooking. She is worried about Serena. At that moment she hears someone at the door.  
Makoto runs upstairs and says: "Everyone someone is at the door downstairs."  
Darien looks out the window but sees nobody, so he is going downstairs. Rei Makoto and Minako follows him. When they come downstairs they see the parents of Serena standing there...

Everyone looks shocked. Not only Darien and the girls but also Serena's family.  
Serena's father: "What is going on? Who are you people and what are you doing here? And specially you (pointing to Darien). What is a guy doing here in my house." 9  
Then Serena's mother sees the girls and says: "Oh hello girls. You are it. Did Serena take you home with her? Where is she actually?"  
The girls look at each other and then back to Serena's mother.  
Then Darien says: " It is a pleasure to meet you? My name is Darien. I can understand that you want to know why we are here, so please sit down than I will tell you." So everyone sits down.

"Now tell me what is going on here and why is Serena not here sitting with us?" :Serena's father asked.  
Then Ami comes in and says to Darien: "Serena is now alright. Her temperature is now normal. But we will only know for sure when she wakes up."  
Darien says: "I see."  
He turns back to Serena's family and says: "I don't know if you will believe us, but I will tell you everything. It all started a few days ago. It was the day that everything began to turn black. I, Serena and the girls have a mission that we need to complete."  
Rei goes on: "We are the sailor guardians."  
Serena's family look to each other and then back. Serena's father : "Do you think we believe that. I want the truth now!"  
Makoto: "That was expected. I guess we have no choice."


	4. Chapter 3: Sailor Moon faints again!

**And another part today enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Sailor Moon continious.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Sailor Moon faints again!**

The girls look at each other and then Rei says: "yes, I think we have to show them." Then in just a glimpse they change into Sailor soldiers.  
Serena's family stands with their mouth open. Serena's brother named Sammy says: "How... How did you do that? Is it some kind of magic trick?" Sailor Jupiter: "No it is real. It is not some sort of trick. We are the Sailor guardians of Princess Serenity." Sammy says: "Oh really and who may that be. Are you sure that you are not just in disguise."

"No they don't" :Serena says, she have come from the stairs behind them. While she is climbing the stairs down, you can still see that she is very weak. Then she goes on: "They really are the sailor guardians. And I am the last Sailor. Just you look and watch" Serena transform in front of everyone into Sailor moon. Then Sammy, who is a fan of Sailor Moon, says: "Sure you, clumsy Serena, as Sailor Moon the guardian who protect everyone. Do you believe yourself and who than is your princess Serenity?"  
Serena: " that is..." than she lose almost conscious and falls but then Darien runs to her and catch her and says: "You should still be in bed. You are still not strong enough to stand and transform. We will convince your family but you have to undo your transformation. Because you will only get weaker."  
Serena: "But I am fine."  
Darien: "No you are not. I will transform but you have to undo your transformation because I am worried about you. (Then he says to Sammy)

You just wait and see." And then Darien transform into Tuxedo Mask. Than Sailor Moon's transformation becomes undone and Serena lose conscious. Tuxedo Mask catch her and take her in his arms. And then says to everyone: "I am taking her upstairs. All of you please stay down. Sailor Guardians please tell them what has happened until know." Sammy says: "What is wrong with my sister? Why did she faint?" Tuxedo Mask answers: "Because she have defeated the enemy all by herself. She have saved us all." Then Tuxedo Mask goes upstairs to Serena's room. Then the brother of Serena says: "Wait I want to come to." And he runs upstairs to.

Then Serena's mother says: "So my daughter is a guardian? (Then turning to the Sailor guardians) Please tell me what is going on.." The Sailor Guardians start to tell everything.

Tuxedo Mask goes into Serena's room and lay her down on her bed. Sammy is also coming in. Tuxedo Mask lay all the blankets on her down and the he sits down on the side of her bed, Sammy stays still next to Serena's bed. So they stay still watching Serena.

Than Sammy says: "So she really is Sailor Moon?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Darien: "Yes."  
Sammy: "And she defeated a whole enemy all by herself?"  
Darien: "Yes."  
Sammy: "So she saved us all?"  
Darien: "Yes."  
Sammy: "But why have she never told me that she is Sailor Moon. She knew that I was a big fan of her."  
Darien says: "For your own safety."  
Sammy: "What?"


	5. Chapter 4: Tell the truth!

**Hello everyone. I am sorry that I wasn't online for more than a week. It happened because we didn't have any internet, but it is alright again.  
****Anyway I have know uploaded the newest part so please enjoy and review or follow or make my story one of your favorite.**

* * *

Darien answers: "If enemies found out that she is Sailor Moon and they know that she cares about you than they will try to capture you."  
Sammy asks: "Me? Why me?"  
Darien answers: "A week ago Sailor Moon was on the news. Did you see that?"  
Sammy says: "Yes, someone was captured and Sailor Moon saved her."  
Darien says: "Yes, the captured girl was someone out of Serena's class. And they wanted Sailor Moon for her in return. Me and all the Sailor Soldiers where against it but in the end Serena gave herself in return to the enemies."  
Sammy: "Huh, why would she do that, she will be captured and you won't have a leader."  
Darien: "Yes, but do you know what Sailor Moon best quality?"  
Sammy: "Uhm, her fighting skills and her leader ship."  
Darien says: "No, Sailor Moon best quality is to be there for anyone. When she saw her friend captured, She didn't know how fast she had to help. She will never leave a friend in need. The day after the accident with Serena's friend, Serena was crying in my apartment. She told me why. She told me that she was scared."  
Sammy asks: "Scared of what? The enemies?"  
Darien answers: "No, she was scared that she would put someone she loves again in danger. She didn't want that." Sammy says kind of surprised: "Wow I didn't aspect that to hear. Normally she only makes fun of me. I thought that she didn't care about me..."  
Darien says: "Well that is not true, because once earlier you were almost captured. (I made it up)

It was just a few days before the accident with Serena's friend. You and Serena were going home from the supermarket at some point you guys went into an alley. Serena had a bad feeling so she was watching out but then out of nowhere there where three monsters from the enemies. They slap you on the back of your head and you lost conscious. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and defended and defeated them. At that time I was going home from school I saw you and Sailor Moon in the alley Serena was crying, so I helped her out. I checked how you were doing and saw that you had nothing more than a scratch. Serena and I carried you to a bench and I have been going on my way there. Serena have been there waiting for you to wake up."  
Sammy: "I know that I woke up there, but Serena told me that I walked against a lamppost."  
Darien says: "Yes I know. She told me later that. She did that because she didn't want to involve you."  
Sammy: "So… So she protected me all this time..."  
Darien: "Yes she did..."  
Together they looked at Serena for a while.

Downstairs the Sailor Soldiers told Serena's parents how they and Serena became Sailor Soldiers. First Serena's parents didn't believe but later they began to believe their story. Ami says after the story: "But even after such a long time, it is dangerous. We know that it is dangerous. But we also know that we have and want to protect this world. Because we like this world so very much."


	6. Chapter 5: Arguing about Serena

Then Serena's father asked: "And now? Do we as her parents have anything to say about this? Do we just have to except that she puts herself every time in danger? About if she is allowed to put herself in danger or not?"  
Serena's father started screaming: "We love her! Why would we allow that it! You guys just said yourself that it is dangerous! Just look how Serena just was. Do you guys think that I will allow my daughter to put herself in danger for the rest of the world!"  
Serena's father softer going on: "We love her, we don't want to lose her."  
The Sailor Guardians look to each other, they feel pity for him.  
Except Sailor Mars. She says: "Mister I understand very well that you don't want to lose your daughter, but don't you think that it is better to make first sure that she will recover. That is the highest priority after all. And after that please listen first to your daughter and what she have to say about this. You should know already that Sailor Moon is the leader of us, she always looks smart and is a reliable leader on TV. But in reality she looks like she is the clumsy and not so smart Serena."  
Serena's father: "But because she is clumsy and not the smartest is why I want her to give up being Sailor Moon. You said so yourself so you have to think so too, right?"  
Rei: "No. I said that she looked clumsy and not so smart, but I think that she is also loving and caring for her friend and that is why I think that she is a great leader! Because she would never leave or try to hurt anyone! Please understand and listen to your daughter once she wakes up."

Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask and Serena's brother have still been in Serena's room. Still looking at Serena.

Serena's mother starts talking to her husband: "Dear, she is right. Our first priority is that she wakes up."  
Then she turns to the Sailor Soldiers "Can you please tell me what is wrong with her. Why is she so weak?"

The Sailor Guardians start to explain that after in the last fight they all turned into stars and were held captive, except for Serena and another three Sailors. And that Serena saved them all by filling the evils heart with her warmth and light again. And that everyone then got their star-heart back and were then saved. They also tell that they were then standing all around Serena when they got them back. And that she then fainted because she used to much power at once and because of her wounds.  
Rei: "We brought her here, because here was closest by. She begins turning blue of the cold because she had used to much power. We needed her to warm up as soon as she could so we took all the blankets in your house and lay them down on her. I am sorry if it is a mess because of that."  
Serena's mother says: "Oh please don't worry about that. I want to thank you for saving Serena."  
"No thanks needed." Says Tuxedo Mask. He was coming down with Serena's brother.  
"Sailor Soldiers I think we can change back."


	7. Chapter 6: The bell

Sailor Mercury: "You are right." The Sailor soldiers and Tuxedo Mask changes back.  
Darien goes on: " Makoto how is your soup? She just waked up." Makoto says then: "Did she wake up?! Great! I will bring her soup to her now." Makoto walks away and Darien sits down. He says to Ami then: "Ami, can you go up to give Serena a checkup?" Ami says: "Sure, I will go right now." Minako says then to Darien: "We have told them about everything and they agree that we first have to make sure that Serena is okay?" Darien says: "Mhh, I am glad that you agree to that…"

But then Serena's father asked: "But I would like to know your true name?" pointing at Darien.

"Mine why?" Asks Darien.

Serena's father: "Because you didn't tell me and you look very close to my daughter. So I wanted to know more about you."

Darien says: "I see. My name is Darien and I am Serena's husband in her past life and her boyfriend in this life."

Serena's father: "You are her WHAT?!"

Darien answers: "Her boyfriend sir."

Serena's father want to say WHAT again but is stopped by his wife. Serena's mother starts: "Dear, please calm down. Darien let me ask you something. You said that you were her husband in her and yours past life."

Darien answers: "Yes."

Serena's mother says: "Then let me ask you, why are you know her boyfriend. Is it because you were her husband in your past life and that you feel like you have to be her beloved on in this life again?"

Darien answers: "No, it is because I love her. I have loved her even before I knew that she was Sailor Moon or my past wife. It is not that I feel like helping her or that I do it out of pity. It is just that I love her. Me and Serena love each other because of how we are now and not of our past life. And that is why I will stay with her."

Serena's mother: "Then it is a pleasure to meet you Darien."

Then Makoto comes running down the stairs. And says to Darien that Serena has lost conscious again. Darien says: "Again?!" Makoto answers: "Yes, but that is not the only problem. She lost conscious then she woke up. And then she lost conscious again. (are you able to still follow it ) But just before she lost conscious again, Serena said that she had something important to tell us. But when she wanted to tell us she lost conscious." Minako says: "What can she be talking about?"

Darien answers: "I don't know, it can be something about our enemy. Like that she want to warn us or something. Or something else. I just don't know. But right now we can only wait until she wakes up." Darien thinks 'What? Would you want to tell us that is so important. Until then I will protect you. Serena, don't worry.'

TRINGGG! The doorbell then rings. Everyone looks to each other. Serena's father stands up and wants to walk to the door. But Darien says: "Don't. I will check it out. We still don't know for sure if the enemy isn't somewhere out there anymore." Minako says: "Then Darien go to Serena and I will open the door. Ami should still be upstairs if the enemy comes for her then Ami needs help to defend Serena." Darien nods and runs upstairs to Serena's room. Minako walks to the door while Makoto stays with Serena's family. Minako looks through the opening of the door and sees nothing. She opens the door and sees…

* * *

**That will be it for this week. There will be next week more please subscribe make this story one of your favorite or review. Bye read again next week.**


	8. Chapter 7: The other Sailor Soldiers

_**Here is a new chapter. Sorry that it took me so long but I have problems with internet, but that is not important now.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:The other Sailor Soldiers**

Minako opens the door and sees that it is only the other Sailor Soldiers. It were Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Saturn.

"Heey Minako can we come in" :asks sailor Pluto.

"Uh sure come in. Serena's parents and her brother are also home." :answers Minako.

Sailor Uranus says: "Should we then come in or can we better go?"

Minako says: "They already know the truth about Serena, us and Tuxedo Mask. If you come in than I don't think that they will just think that you guys are her friends..."

Sailor Saturn: "That doesn't matter right know. We just want to know how Sailor Moon is doing."

Makoto answers: "Then you can better come in. It is a long story. "

Makoto walks into the room and says: "It is the others. They want to want to know how Sailor Moon is doing."

Sailor Saturn says: "Hello everyone. How are you doing? And how is Serena doing."

Serena's father asks: "Are they what I think they are? Are they also... also... also sailll... Sailor Soldiers?" Darien says: "They should tell you that them self."

Sailor Pluto: "Yes, we are also sailor soldiers."

Sailor Uranus says: "But we are different than the other sailor guardians. We have a different mission."

Michiru says: "First how is Serena? Is she alright now."

Darien looks sad and says: "Yes and no she did first wake up then she fainted again woke up said that she had something important to tell us and then she fainted again..."

Trista, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru looked surprised at each other and then Michiru asks: "So she is still fainted?"  
Ami says: "Yes but she is stable right now. But she will be very tired when she wakes up."  
Sailor Saturn asks to Darien: "You said that before she fainted she told you that she had something important to tell you. Do you know what that something is and can you tell us?"  
Darien answers: "No, I can't tell you because she didn't tell us either. We have to wait right know until she wakes up."  
Sailor Uranus asks: "and how long is that going to take?"  
Ami answers: "I don't know we will just have to wait until she wakes up."

TRINGGG! The bell goes again.  
Makoto says: "Again! Who can that be?"  
Makoto goes to the door and opens the door and sees the Sailor Starlight standing there.  
"Guys, what are you doing here? And Sailor Star Fighter your arm is badly wounded. Come in then we can treat that. " says Makoto.  
Sailor Star Fighter answers: "We came to check on Serena. How is she doing?"  
Makoto answers: "Don't worry she is fine, but please come in so that we can treat your arm."  
"No, I am fine. Come guys we have to go again." :says Sailor Star Fighter.  
Sailor Star Maker says: "Sailor Star Fighter you are not fine. Let them please help you."  
Sailor Star Fighter says: "No, I am fine."  
Sailor Star Healer says: "Come Sailor Star Fighter it won't hurt much and otherwise we will bring you to a real doctor and he will hurt you more." And he push Sailor Star Fighter through the door.  
Sailor Star Fighter screams: "NO! LET ME GO PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Makoto says: "I am sure that Ami can look at your arm, but it is maybe smart to first undo your transformation. Because not are only all the sailor soldiers here, but also the parents and the brother of Serena…"

Sailor Star Fighter says: "Beautiful. More reason to not go in there. Please let me go Please.

Sailor Star Maker: "First. Stop screaming and change back before people hear you and to look."

Sailor Star Fighter answers: "But then Sailor Star Healer first have to stop holding me, OTHERWISE I WON'T STOP SCREAMING!"

Sailor Star Healer: "Here you go. Now let's transform back."

And Sailor Starlight transforms back.

Yaten then pushes Seiya inside and says: "Now let's see Ami for your arm. Hop Hop. Let's go!"

Seiya says: "NO, NO I DON'T WANT TO GO!"


	9. Chapter 8: AU!

_**Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading this story please follow, subcribe and review this story. And then here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

**Sailor Moon Continuous**

**Chapter 8: AU!**

He hold himself fast at the door and screams then: "AU AU AU! It hurts!"  
Taiki says: "That is why you have to let them have a look at your arm. Then it won't hurt anymore."  
Seiya answers: "OKE! Oke! I will go! I will go." And he walks inside.  
Yaten goes after him just like Taiki.  
Makoto holds him and asks Taiki: "Why didn't he want to go inside?"  
Taiki answers: "He is scared. He is scared of a doctor. He had a fight in the past with a doctor."  
Makoto: "For real? Hahah."  
Then they also go inside.

Minako says: "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"  
Ami asks: "Seiya! What happened to your arm?! It looks broken!"  
Seiya answers "No, it is nothing..."  
Taiki says: "Ami, we were hoping that you could take a look at his arm, because he is to scared to go to a doctor."

Yaten goes on: "He is to scared and we are not strong enough to get him to a doctors."  
Seiya says: "I am not scared and my arm is fine!"  
Ami walks to Seiya and touch his arm.  
Seiya screams: "AU! Stop that hurts."  
Yaten says: "Aha, so it does hurt. Now we got you."  
Seiya answers: "No No it doesn't hurt at all. I am just fine!"  
Taiki says to Seiya: "You know that that is not true. You better let Ami have a look otherwise we will take you to another doctor. Your choice..."  
Seiya says: "Fine, But don't tough me."  
Ami says: "I will do my best, but please sit down at the kitchen table. Lay your arm down at the table."

Seiya sits down at the table and lay his arm down at the table. He makes a painful expression at his face. Because Yaten and Taiki sees his expression they come standing around Seiya.  
Ami says: "Now let's have a look at your arm."

Seiya says: "Only a look, you don't tough it."  
Ami says: "I won't tough it."

Yaten says: "Come on Seiya you can do it. Or do I have to hold your hand."  
Seiya says scared: "D-Do-Don't tease me. I-It is not funny. It really hurts."  
Yaten laugh.  
Ami says: "Seiya, can you give me a hand."  
Seiya gives Ami a hand.  
Ami says: "Now squeeze in my arm so hard as you can."  
Seiya squeeze as hard as he can and Ami starts to looks worried. Seiya makes a more painful face.  
Ami says: "You can stop. That did hurt didn't it. I think it is broken, because you were looking painful but you didn't squeeze very hard at all you know. And I think that it alsohave to set the bone. Normally you should make a foto in the hospital before setting a bone. But I don't think that you will go there, am I right?"  
Seiya nods.  
Ami says: "Than I can try if I can feel the broken parts but then I will have to tough it..."  
Seiya looks frightened.  
Yaten starts to hold Seiya fast.  
Yaten says: "Do it now or never."  
Seiya starts screaming: "NO, LET ME GO NOW!"  
Ami starts feeling at Seiya's arm and says: "It is broken. Can you hold him fast. You to Taiki. Than I will set him immediately. Otherwise he will never let me."  
Yaten and Taiki hold him and Ami starts pulling at his arm.  
Seiya screams: "AU! It hurts! Stop!"  
Ami stops pulling at his arm and walks a few steps away from him, Yaten and Taiki do the same.  
Ami asks: "Seiya, how do you feel? Makoto can you get me the first aid kit."  
The others have been looking the whole time.

Makoto says: "Sure" and then walks away.  
Seiya's face turns from painful to…


	10. Chapter 9: Explaining again

**Sailor Moon Continuous**

**Chapter 9: Explaining again.**

They all look at Seiya.

Ami asks: "and... How are you feeling?"

Seiya's face change from painful to less painful.

Seiya says: "It feels better... Much better, thank you very much Ami!"

Ami says amazed: "You are welcome..." expecting another answer.

Makoto comes walking back with a mitella and says: "Her you go Ami."

Ami takes the mitella from Makoto over and walks to Seiya and put it around his arm and neck.

Yaten says cheerfully to Seiya: "You did! Congratulations! You didn't say anything about toughing it."

Seiya asks: "Why should I say something about it? I'm not scared of a doctor or Ami."

Taiki starts laughing.

And says: "Yes why would he. Hahah. He wasn't scared... No he is never scared... Hahah."

They all start laughing.

Seiya stands up.

Taiki looks at Darien and asks: "How is Serena doing we saw that she fell..."

The all start immediately to look worried. Darien looks also worried and says: "She should still be asleep. She is very weak and can almost not stand on her own legs."

Yaten asks: "So she is very tired. But doesn't she have any other wounds, because she did have very strong opponents who did hit her several times."

Ami answers: "No their silver crystal must have used her last power to cover up her wound. She only haves a few bruises left."

Taiki says: "So she came actually very good away from it?"

Minako answers: "No, That is not true because she has used all of the power of the silver crystal. And because of that she have most likely to lie down for more than a week or even longer than that."

Rei goes on: "But there is another thing..."

Taiki asks: "Another thing?"

Makoto goes on: "Yes, she woke up and she told that she had something important to tell. But we don't know what."

Yaten says: "But what can be so important to tell. A new enemy?"

Rei answers: "We don't know. But I, We are worried."

Seiya asks not understanding: "About what?"

Minako answers: "About Serena and what she wants to tell us."

Darien starts to look even more worried. Makoto says: "Well, we can't do anything about it right now."

Just then Taiki sees the parents sitting at the sofa, looking surprised and not understanding.

Taiki asks: "Are that the parents of Serena?"

Ami answers: "Yes, they do know that we are sailor guardians but they don't know, or actually knew anything about you guys."

Yaten says: "Well, I don't think they don't know anything anymore about us."

Seiya says: "I think that we will have to tell them then the whole story."

Taiki says: "Yes. I think you are right."

Yaten says: "I guess we don't have another choice."

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki walks to the other sofa in the room and starts explaining to Serena's family. In the meantime Darien walks to Ami.

And he says: "I'm going to Serena. To look how she is doing. Okay."

Ami says: "Yeah, sure. But keep it quiet."

Darien answers: "I will."

And he goes upstairs.

Darien walks into Serena's room and sees that she is asleep. He walks closer to her and sits down at the chair next to her bed. Then he sees that…


	11. Chapter 10: Listen closely

Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this story about Sailor Moon. Please let me know what you think about it so _**comment favorite or subscribe**_ you at my channel and hear immediately when their is a new chapter. Or send me a personal message and i will answer it.

* * *

I have lately had some trouble with my laptop so **_I couldn't get on internet_ **and uhm i was only allowed for a few minutes at the laptop of my sister so that was kind of a really big problem, but it is resolved know so i will give you a reply if you write me in a message and i hope you like this little part of **_Sailor moon Continious..._**

* * *

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 10: Listen closely**

He sees that she is still asleep. And then he sees her hand shivers that lies above the blanket. He takes her hand in his and looks at her face. He looks worried and feels pity for her. So he stays quieted next to her bed for a while looking at her.

Meanwhile downstairs the family of Serena listen to the story of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki.  
At the end of the story Serena's father asks: "So you are also Sailors?"  
Seiya answers: "Yes."  
Serena's mother asks: "And you come from another world, to search for your princess?  
Yaten answers: "Yes."  
Shingo (Serena's brother) asks: "And you have found your princess with the help of Princess Serenity, my sister?"  
Taiki answers: "Yes, well not with only the help of her, but also with the help of the other Sailor Soldiers."  
Serena's family looks still surprised.

Serena's father looks at Serena's mother and then she says: "Can we go upstairs to see Serena?"  
Minako answers: "Well... I don't know. She needs her sleep."  
Serena's mother says: "Please, I just want to see that my little girl is save."  
i says: "Sure you can, but Minako is right, she does need her sleep and she is asleep. So please don't wake her up."  
Serena's mother says: "Of course."  
Ami says: "Darien should still be upstairs. So you can go to him."  
Serena's mother walks upstairs.

On her way, she sees that the door of Serena's room stands a little bit open. What can that mean?

When she comes closer to the door she hears someone talking. It is Darien. She listens to what he is saying, and hears: "Serena are you alright?"  
"Yes, but I am feeling very weak."  
"I know. You better go rest."  
"I don't want to. How is everyone? Is everyone alright are they not hurt."  
"Well exactly everyone came to see how you are doing. Even the three from sailor starlight came. They are all worried about you so you better rest and get your strength back."  
"I know but you didn't answer my question. Is everyone doing alright?"  
"Yes, but that guy from the sailor starlight the one with the black hair. . ."  
"You mean Seiya?"  
"Yes he got his arm out of the bowl. And because he is scared for doctors Ami have set the bone."  
"Ouch. . ."  
"Well he felt less pain after the bone was set, so it is probably alright know."  
"And the others are they wounded?"  
"They only have a few scratches. Nothing to worry about. You better first rest yourself."  
"Yeah. I'm glad that you are back. I was so worried about you. You never called or something., but now I understand why."  
"I am sorry that I made you worry about me. But you know, I believed the whole time that you and the others would defeat her. And you did."  
"Yes, but it is n-no. . ."  
"Serena, Serena what is wrong!:  
She hears now very quiet. "Sleep well. You better get some rest. You will be fine."

When she hears that she knows that her daughter have felt asleep and she decide to walk in.

Serena's mother then walks in and says gently: "How is she doing?"  
Darien looks shocked up and then says quieted: "For now she is fine, but she doesn't know anything anymore about what happened."  
Serena's mother says: "I heard you talking to Serena. I stood in the door.."


	12. Chapter 11: in Pain and shocked

**Enjoy, comment and subscribe.**

* * *

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 11: In pain and shocked**

Darien looks shocked up.

Serena's mother goes on and says while she turns around: "I now know that my daughter is in good hands. Thank you."

And she walks away. She goes down again.

Darien stays like that after and looks than back at Serena and hold her hand and they stay like that for a while. But then he sees that her face makes a painful expression and he goes with his fingers over her cheek.

Serena dreams and dreams. She dreams that she is back at the moon Kingdom, she sees everyone but something happens.

"NO, stay here. NOO OOO!"

Then she feels something lovely warm.

Downstairs they are just talking to each other until Ami walks to Minako and

She says: "I am going upstairs. Giving Serena a checkup."

Minako answers: "Alright, Serena's mother and Darien are also still upstairs."

Then they hear after their "I am now down."

Serena's mother was it.

Minako says: "Oh hello I didn't she you. Did you she Serena?"

Serena's mother: "Yes, I am now not worried anymore."

Ami says: "Then I go now give her a checkup."

Serena's mother: "Yes please take care of her."

Ami walks Serena's room in and says to Darien: "I am going to give Serena a checkup. Uhm she doesn't looks good."

Darien says: "It looks like she is in pain."

Ami says: "Yes."

Then Serena's face goes less painful.

Ami starts Serena's checkup. And says, when she is finished, to Darien: "She looks fine, but. . ."

Darien says back: "Yes, you never know for sure with her."

Ami says: "I am going back. To look if everything is alright."

Darien says: "Yes, thanks for checking at Serena."

Ami says: "No problem."

Then out of nowhere they hear: "D-don't leave. I . . . I need to say something."

Darien and Ami look at each other and then at Serena.

Meanwhile downstairs they are just sitting with each other. They are all very quiet, no one speaks a word. They all look like as if they are spacing out and they are, until they hear something.

They see how Darien carries Serena down and he says: "Can you please go off the bank so that Serena can lie down there?"

They all make way immediately and Darien put Serena down. Ami lays a blanket over her down.

Darien says: "Serena want to talk to us all."

Serena starts talking: "Come closer and sit down because I have to tell you all something serious."

They all come sitting down closer to her except for Serena's family.

They just don't understand why. . .

Her father says: "Why are you guys just going to sit around her? Why is my daughter out of bed? You guys said that she was weak, that she needed her sleep. So why is she up?"

Minako answers: "Because we know her."

Makoto says: "When she is serious like this about something."

Rei goes on: "then we know it is very serious."

Ami goes on: "And that it can't wait any longer."

Serena's parents look at each other nervous. And Shingo looks at all the sailor guardians and says then with a sigh: "You guys sure know her."

And he sits also down.

Serena says: "Thanks brother."

Then Serena look at everyone. One at the time. She stops by Seiya.

She asks: "I heard your arm was wounded are you ok, now."

Seiya answers: "I am just fine. Don't worry about it."

Serena says: "I am glad to see that you all are alright, but I have something to tell you."

Everyone look at Serena.

Serena goes on: "I have to leave you guys for a while."

* * *

**So what did you guys think like it than follow me or my story and please write a review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Explaining to do

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 12: Explaining to do**

_I am so so so sorry. I am so selfish I didn't upload in such a long time and I didn't even thank you for all your comments. They really help, so thank you._

_But here you have the next chapter. I didn't upload because of some problems at home. As a sorry-gift I will upload every day of this week a chapter (This is the chapter that I post on Monday.)_

_and after that I will try to do it every week again (I am going to try.) _

_Well enjoy._

* * *

Everyone looks shocked. They all can't speak.

Minako is the first to find words and asks: "What why?"

Rei: "Where will you go?"

Serena says: "I had a dream queen Serenity spoke to me and said that there is a new enemy coming. One that is stronger than we have ever faced before."

Makoto says: "Then why are you going away?"

Serena says: "Because right now we have no chance of defeating them!"

Everyone is quiet.

Serena goes on: "I have seen what the enemy can do."

Ami says: "Then if you tell us what their power is, we can make a plan and stop them."

Serena says: "No! I can't tell you because if I do then we may change history. I just have to go."

It stays for a while quiet.

Darien asks slowly: "When will you go?"

Serena says: "over one week."

Minako says: "WHAT! THAT FAST!"

Ami says: "But then you will even not be recovered yet."

Serena says: "I know but I just have to go."

Rei says hard back: "YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO, IDIOT! And otherwise we won't let you go alone."

Makoto says: "Yeah, we will come with you, than we can give you some of our power and you will be safe and sound getting on the moon with us."

Serena says calmly: "I am sorry, but you cant come with me. Because I actually have a favor to ask you. When I am gone I will not return in time to stop the enemy. So can you please defend the earth until the end of the fourth match against them. After that I will be back and stop them in our fifth match against them. I know that you can hold out until then, because you are all strong."

Rei yells again: "YOU JUST SAID THAT WE WERE STRONG, SO WHY WOULD YOU GO. If we can hold them of that long than you can just help us and we will be able to finish them we they come for the first time. AND THEN YOU IDIOT, DON'T HAVE TO GO!"

Serena says: "Because otherwise we won't win for real."

Rei says back: "What does that matter you just have to stay here safely that is all."

Serena says: "I- I just have to g-e-t. . . " Then she faints again.

Darien who was standing next to Serena catch her quickly and lay her down on the bank.

Darien turns back to the sailors and says: "I don't think that she will wake up anymore today. It is already ten o'clock. I think it is better if we all go home. And come tomorrow back to talk further."

Everyone is quiet and nods yes.

Ami says then: "I will give her a last checkup. Darien can you please carry her back to her bed."

Darien doesn't answer back, but he just lift Serena up and walked with her out of the room to her bedroom.

Ami follows after him.

The others stay behind.

Seiya says: "She looks terrible."

Taiki says: "She looks pail."

Shingo: "But also strong."

Minako says: "She is strong. And otherwise she will pretend to be strong in front of us." She sighed.

Minako turns around to Serena's family and ask them: "Is it alright if we come tomorrow at two o'clock here for a meeting."

Serena's father answers: "Sure. But why here?"

Darien carries Serena to her room and lays her down at the bed. Ami starts Serena's checkup.

Darien ask: "And how is she?"

Ami answers: "So as I can see is she fine. But she is very tired. The crystal really took almost all of her power. I don't think that she will recover within a week."

Darien says sad: "I know..."

Ami goes on: "But I think that she still wants to go to the moon, even if she doesn't recover in time."

"I am afraid you are right," Luna comes in.

Serena's father answers: "Sure. But why here?"

Minako says: "Because I think that Serena is not in any state to go to another place and I think that you also want to be at the meeting."

Serena's mother and father don't say anything.

Then Shingo says: "I would want to be there, Thank you for that. And you are more than welcome."

Rei says laughing: "Look that is the ideal brother. So polite have I never seen you before. HAHAHA."

And everyone starts laughing.

The two look at Luna.

She goes on: "I think that we have to make sure that she doesn't go secretly, not now at least. Not before she recovers fully. We will have to hold her here. We have to look after her."

Darien says: "But that will be difficult, she will do anything for anyone else. And if now all the people of earth are in danger than she will do anything for them, and won't think about anything else."

Ami says: "Well that is Serena, never thinking about herself. That kindness of her is what makes her special, what makes her Sailor Moon."

Luna says: "Yes, she is always the stubborn one."

Then Serena says in her sleep: "Luna you are looking too serious. I am going to graduate don't worry, but first I will get ice cream."

Darien and Ami starts laughing and Luna than also. When they stop laughing they hear also laughing coming from downstairs and they look at each other and start laughing again.

* * *

_So what did you think, did you like it or not? Please review and favorite this story. And tell me what you think that is going to happen. What will happen on earth and what on the moon and after that. Will Sailor Moon come back? Uhh, scary…._


	14. Chapter 13: More Explaining and planning

**Sailor Moon continuous**

**Chapter 13: More Explaining and planning**

_Hello guys. So this is the story for Tuesday. So as I explained in the past chapter I had some problems at home and I am really sorry so I am writing everyday just a chapter, this week, as a sort of I'm-so-so-so-sorry gift. I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. _

_Well I hope you still like this chapter and I will see you all tomorrow to upload again._

* * *

Downstairs the Sailors and Serena's family finally stopped laughing.

Minako says: "Then we better go now. So that the new enemy, doesn't see us all together."

Rei says: "Yeah, and so that this house will become quiet, So that Serena can sleep well."

Makoto says: "But shouldn't we let Darien and Ami know that we are going."

Rei says: "Yeah, we should do that. But someone has to stay here until they are down."

Minako says: "I will stay. So you guys should go."

Rei asks: "Are you sure?"

Minako answers: "Yes. And anyway my house is the most closed to Darien and Ami's houses, so we can walk than back together."

Makoto says: "Okay, then let's go. See you tomorrow, Minako."

Minako: "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Rei looks at Serena's parents and Shingo and says: "Thanks for today."

Makoto finishes: "And thanks again that we can have the meeting here."

Serena's mother says back: "No, thank you for protecting and saving Serena."

Serena's father: "And thanks for telling us."

Shingo says: "Yeah, thanks."

Makoto answer: "No it is only natural to do that for her,"

Seiya: "For her smile"

Taken: "For her hopeful words"

Yaten: "For her stubbornness"

Trista: "For the future"

Haruka: "For her kindness"

Michelle: "For her smile"

Hotaru: "For her heart that understands always everyone and knows what is going on."

Minako: "For our princess"

Rei goes on: "for our friend…"

Serena's parents and Shingo looked surprise at those words.

Then all the sailor guardians said their goodbyes to Serena's parents and leave the house. Except for Minako who is going to wait for Darien and Ami and walk with them.

Outside they talk about Serena further.

And then Rei asks curious: "Say Guys, where is equally your princess?"

Yaten answers: "She is in our apartment. She told us to check up at Serena while she would rest and communicate with our planet."

Makoto says: "Wait does that mean that you guys are going back to your planet?"

Seiya says: "Yes, probably if there is anything for us to do."

They all become quiet.

Haruka says: "Well, good luck. Tell us if we can help you with anything. When will you go?"

Taiki answers: "Thanks. Uhm, we don't know when we will go, but probably as fast as we can."

Yaten says: "We also shouldn't interfere with your fights too much."

Hotaru says: "Well, that is the same with us then."

Makoto asks: "The same as you? How do you mean?"

Michelle answers: "We are also not allowed to involve with you, because we are from out of the solar system. Remember?"

Makoto says: "Oh, yeah."

Rei asks: "Will you guys also leave us, then?"

Haruka answers: "And go back to our planet? I don't think so."

Makoto: "Why not?"

Haruka: "Because nobody has lived there since a little bit after the silver millennium. So, we live at this planet."

Makoto says: "Oh, yeah!"

Hotaru says: "Well let's talk tomorrow further. We have to go this way."

Taiki says: "Yeah and we this way."

Rei says: "Yeah all right. Bye see you guys tomorrow."

And they all say goodbye to each other and then they all go their separate way."

Minako stays with Serena's family in the living room.

Shingo starts speaking: "So why did you let us be at the meeting tomorrow?"

Minako: "Well because…

* * *

_Ohh how will it go on you will all know tomorrow. See you. And please review. They really help._


	15. Chapter14:Saying goodbye, until tomorrow

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 14: Saying goodbye, until tomorrow**

_Hey, here is the chapter of Wednesday. But hold on I want to thank some people first._

_I want to thank Sky-Hopper, Guest(I don't know who, but i still thank you), BluePixieKimiko and James Birdsong for reviewing this story._

_And to thank Anime Cookies XP, Flareup4Ratchet, NikkiBC, Stepheniebates, johnsonyasmine9,lil red ivy devil, lippy2004, mireee3D2Y, moaharris2004 and sailormooninuyashafan91for following the story._

_And to thank sarahlej and The REAL Doakes for doing BOTH._

_So just thank you all so much. It really helps to continue. So thank you so much. I really appreciate it._

_Well here it goes, Chapter 14…_

* * *

"Well, Because you are also worried about your sister right?" Minako looked with sympathy on the brother, "Well we also are worried, but I thought that you would want to be there. To know what will happen with your sister in the future." Minako know looked at Serena's parents, "And your daughter. And I think you guys should. Because she is your family, you care just as much about her as we do."

Shingo nodded in understanding and asked: "Do you know anything that she maybe will do in the future."

Minako sighed and said: "I only know something about the thirty century that goes together with her future, but I can't tell you that. It can bring all our lives in danger. You, Serena and her friends and even the people of earth. But I can tell that I think that she will try to go to the moon. Not right now but some day. So please if she wants to go listen why."

Shingo looked confused about the whole thirty century thing, but still nodded. Her parents did the same.

Darien, Ami and Luna were still upstairs in Serena's room. Ami just took a step back from examining Serena. She sighs with a bit of worry but also with a bit of relief on her face.

Darien and Luna still looked worried at Ami.

Luna says: "So Ami how is she?"

"She is just exhausted. I think that it will take longer than a week to recover."

Luna says: "Yeah, You are probably right."

Darien sighed also with a bit of relief and said: "Know we just need to figure out how to defend the earth and what she is going to do on the moon."

Ami looked at Darien and put a hand on his shoulder and said: "Let's get downstairs to the others. I think we will need a plan to hold her here on earth."

Darien nodded. Ami and Luna left the room. Darien looked at Serena and gave her a small kiss on the forehead, then he stepped outside the room and quietly closed Serena's door.

When they came downstairs there was nobody there except for Serena's family and Minako.

Luna asked: "Minako, where is everyone?"

Minako: "They went home. We decided to come tomorrow back here and think of a plan to stop Serena from going to the moon."

Ami says: "Yes, we also though that we should be making a plan. Let's go we won't be able to concentrate anyway on a plan right now."

Darien says: "Your right. Let's go and come tomorrow here back."

Minako asks: "But shouldn't someone stay here tonight to make sure that she won't go anywhere."

Ami answers: "I don't think that is necessary. She is too weak to go."

Darien says: "But still she is so…"

"Stubborn?" Shingo asked.

Darien: "Well, yeah."

"Don't worry, I will go a few times in her room tonight, to make sure she is still there."

"Thanks, but if she still escapes between those times in than please contact me immediately."

"Sure, but what is your number?"

"Give me your number than I will send you my and the sailor Scouts numbers."

"Alright."

Darien and Shingo exchanged number. Shingo also send Darien their home number and d the number of his parents. Darien send them to the scouts.

Ami: "Well, let's go now."

Serena's family walks with them to the door.

They say goodbye and go.

Luna will stay with Serena like she always does.

Minako, Ami and Darien walk together until they have to go their separate ways.

_Darien's apartment_

Darien's walks in and sit down on the cough.

Darien is thinking. He is in very deep thought. He is worried, very worried.

'What will I do to protect you, Serena? Will I let her go or not? Of course she is just going anyway as soon as she can. She is the most stubborn person that I know. But if it really is true that strong enemies are coming, who Serena can't even defeat. Then my planet, the earth, is also in danger. So I can't go with her to the moon. As the prince of earth I have to protect the people of earth for enemies. But I don't want her to go. To put her live on the line.

She will risk her live. She is so weak, she will never recover within a week. But if I won't be able to save the earth from the enemies and she won't go, than the earth will be destroyed. But if I let Serena go and something happens... I will never ever forgive myself.

Oh, Serena how can I decide between you and my planet, the earth. How can I choose who I will protect and who not?'

_Somewhere In a very dark place. A place who nobody knows about._

In the dark someone screams.

"Help, Help. So much pain! I can't get it. It is too much. Can someone hear me?! Where am I is someone there. Ah the pain. The suffering. Help me please. Someone anyone!"

She wakes up.

_The next day at Serena's house, in Shingo's room. Shingo is still thinking about what was told him today._

'Poor sis. She sailor moon. Poor everyone. She must have been much trouble. She really must have had a hard time...'

Shingo goes to Serena's room. He opens the door quietly for just a little bit. He looks into the room. He sees that Serena is still asleep. He has been looking if she was still in her bad a few more times than he planned. He was very worried. He couldn't sleep because of that. He walks into her room and close the door and walks to her bed. Just for a second he stands there. He looks very worried.

He whispered: "Serena, Sleep well, get well."

He looks at the clock beside her bed. It was only seven o'clock. He thought 'Just a few more hours for the meeting.' And he exited the room and went downstairs.

Shingo walks downstairs. He sees his father sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating. And his mother is watching TV. When his mother sees him, she says: "Hey, good morning. Have you slept well?"

Shingo answers: "No"

And thought: 'Stupid question.'

* * *

_So everyone please tell me what you find of the story by reviewing it and see you tomorrow._


	16. Chapter 15: Worried

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 15: Worried**

_Hey everyone. Here is the chapter of Thursday of my one week long I-am-so-so-so-sorry-gift._

_I wanted to say that we almost get to some interesting goodbyes and other interesting situations._

_But I just wanted to thank flaxj for following my story._

_So let's go now and see what is so worrying about this chapter._

* * *

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 15: Worried**

Serena's father says: "Really? Why didn't you sleep well?"

Shingo answers: "Uhm, probably the same reason why you guys didn't sleep well."

Serena's mother says surprised: "Why do you think we didn't sleep well? I slept well."

Shingo sighed and says: "Because dad you are holding your newspaper upside down and mom you are watching TV while the TV is not turned on. And why are we eating frites as breakfast?"

Serena's father turns his newspaper fast around.

Serena's mother sighed, stands up and walks to her son, putting an arm around him. "You're right. We didn't sleep well, you also didn't sleep well because of Serena, right?"

Shingo nod. Just a moment quiet. . .

Serena's mother says: "Let sit down. . ." They all sit down around the table.

Serena's father lays down his newspaper and says: "Now why are you worried about Serena?"

Shingo says: "I was just really shocked yesterday about the whole story. About Serena being Sailor Moon and her being a princess and a leader. I- I just thought that all of that just didn't sound like Serena but somehow it still did."

Serena's mother says: "Yeah who ever would have tough that our clumsy Serena is Sailor Moon."

Shingo: "So what are you going to say to her today, mother? You didn't speak to her yesterday upstairs, right?"

Serena's mother answers: "Well, you are right. I didn't speak to her yesterday. But before I say anything to her about this whole situation, I would like to ask her a few things. Some thinks about her being Sailor Moon and I also want to ask her about the future."

"Then why don't you ask me what you want to know now."

They turned their faces around. Serena was standing on the staircase.

Serena's mother stands up walks to Serena and asks: "Are you all right? Your friend told me that you had to rest. And that you wouldn't be able to get up until tomorrow morning."

"Well my body heals different than others."

Shingo asks surprised and interested: "How?"

Serena walks to the table and answers: "Well, it is because of this."

Serena gives Shingo her locker.

Shingo takes it, but asks: "What is so special about this locker. I know it is your favorite locker, but it is still just a locker. . ."

Serena says: "Hahaha! ! ! (Mean laugh) That is where you are wrong. This l-lock-er is-s. . ."

Serena almost falls down but Shingo stands up very quickly and catch her.

Shingo says worried: "So you really are still weak, just as I thought."

Serena sits down on a chair with her brothers help and asks: "Why did you think that? Did Amy say anything?"

"No, she didn't. But I thought that because you slept badly tonight, you would probably be still very weak."

"Why would I sleep badly?" asks Serena.

"Because you were yelling in your sleep all night long."

"Was I yelling?"

"Yes, you were."

"Really?"

"Yes! ! !"

"Well. It was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

"Well, it was nothing!"

. . .

"So what is so special about this locker?" Asks Serena's father to stop the awkward silence.

"This locker is the one that turns me into Sailor Moon and inside there is. . . (Opens her locker) a silver crystal."

"Wow! How did you get it? You didn't steel it, right?"

"Of course not little brother, I got it from Luna. She is a friend."

"And how did you meet her?"

"That will I tell you another time. But you have to promise me that you all won't tell anyone about this crystal."

"I promise." Said Shingo.

"So what do you want to ask?"

* * *

_So from who is the last sentence and to who and what wants that person to ask? I really didn't know that one little sentence can give you so many questions. . ._


	17. Chapter 16: Getting information

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 16: Getting Information**

_Hey, I have been feeling so sick today, but I have the chapter for you. The chapter of Friday of my one week I-am-so-so-so-sorry-gift. _

_I wanted to thank fco ala for favorite my story. It all really supports me._

_So here we go, enjoy. . ._

* * *

"So what do you want to ask?" Serena said to her mother.

Her mother looked confused.

"It looks like you want to ask something already the whole time."

"Since when?" Serena's mother asked.

"Since I was in high school."

"That long?"

"Well, yes. It does seem like it was yesterday. The time flew by though. Is there another question?"

"How can it be that Sailor Moon is not as clumsy as you?" Shingo asks.

"Haha. I am equally still making mistakes, but the others then always help me out. Any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Not anything that I can come up with."

"Ok. If you have a question later than please ask."

"Oke"

"Can I get the mayonnaise?" asks Serena.

_Meanwhile in Darien's apartment._

Darien is in his apartment. He didn't sleep at all. He was lying at twelve o'clock in his bed but couldn't get to sleep. He was around seven o'clock already out of bed. He is now eating his breakfast at eight o'clock. He is tired and wants to go to Serena immediately to see how she is doing. He is worried about her.

He thinks: 'She is probably already out of bed.'

Amy said that she wouldn't be able to get up, but Darien is not so sure.

'A normal person would probably not be able to get up, but Serena has the silver crystal and that can help her to heal quicker. And she also probably is going to force her body to let us see that she is able to get out of bed and go to the moon.'

He thinks about the future and what Serena said. What is he going to do if he has to choose from letting her go or not. He still can't choose. He has been thinking and thinking about it, but he can't come up with an answer. The meeting at Serena's house will be at two o'clock. He will have to wait until he can see her again and make sure she stayed in bed. He can better do something useful, so he goes back to his room and sits down after his bureau. He touches a button under the desk and there appears a computer and a keyboard before him out of nowhere. He logs in and opens a program he got. It was a program to know if there were any enemies close by. He could better starts searching for information about the enemy. But he couldn't find a thing. There was no enemy around. And his system normally has always worked perfectly. Was his program broken? He checked it, but it was fine. But there was just no enemy yet. He turned it off again. He looked at his clock.

He sighed it was only nine o'clock. . .

Just like Darien the sailor guardians were also trying to find more information about the enemy. Rei with her fire and Amy with her computer. Mina was walking around hoping to find them (Hopeless). And Makoto was looking in all the newspaper and on the news. But they also soon gave up because they couldn't find anything about the enemy. They were nowhere to be found.

_Meanwhile in Serena's house (Cover up your ears)._

"SERENA YOU HAVE TO REST!"

"NO! I am fine!"

In the house of the family Tsukino, Serena's mother was trying hard, so as you could hear, to get her sick, weak daughter to bed, why? Oh you will know soon enough.

"YOU ARE NOT FINE. YOU ALMOST FAINTED WHEN YOU STOOD UP. THAT WAS TWICE TODAY. ONCE AT BREAKFAST AND NOW AGAIN."

I told you that you would know soon enough.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE,"

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU."

"I-I- I was just a bit dizzy. I am fine."

"NO, you're not." Heard Serena and her mother coming from a voice from the door post.

"Shingo, I am fine. Really. I just. . . "

"Go upstairs, NOW! . . . Don't you know we are worried about you? Just go. . . "

"But. . ."

"I know that you want to go, but you won't go today anyway, because if you would go today even you will know that-that, IS STUPID! So just get to bed, please. The others will be here soon. Rest until then."

Serena only looked surprised at her brother. She nod and quietly went to her room.

Their mother looked with surprise to his son. He was able to get Serena to bed, while she was also trying for already 15 minutes. She thought with a smile 'He really loves his sister. . .'

She returns to the kitchen. Too see her man sitting at the table in shock.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review._


	18. Chapter 17: Shingo, a protective brother

**Sailor Moon Continuous**

**Chapter 17: Shingo, a protective brother**

_Hello everyone. Merry Christmas! I know I should have done it yesterday, oh well. So here is the one for Saturday and I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to thank Princess Sailor Titan for following and favorite my story and also for favorite and following me as an author. And for reviewing. Your comment was very useful, because I didn't even see it._

_She or he said that my auto-correctie did know and now wrong, so I tried to make sure that I didn't do that wrong in this chapter. But there is a little bit of a big change that I did it somewhere still wrong. If so than sorry for that. Because I didn't see it._

_So here we go enjoy!_

* * *

At twelve o'clock the telephone of Darien started ringing. RING! RING!

Darien went to get the telephone. He picked up.

"Hello. This is Darien speaking."

"Um. Hello. This is Serena's brother, Shingo."

"Hey. Is everything okay? Did something happen to Serena?"

"No, well equally yes. Um..."

"Shingo? What is it, what is wrong?" Asked Darien worried.

"Nothing. But I wanted to ask you something..."

"What do you want to ask me?" did he say with a sigh.

"Um. Well I – um- wanted to ask you- um how is Serena when-um she is- um-you know- Sailor moon?"

"Oh um- you mean when she became Sailor Moon?" Darien said a bit troubled.

"Well, yeah. Um-I-I am sorry it was a stupid question. You are probably not even allowed to say that, right? Because of her safety. . . It was such a stupid question, sorry for asking. I will see you at two o'clock. Bye..."

"Wait it isn't-" TUUT-TUUT-TUUT.

He hangs up. Darien looked at the mobile. He sure was weird, but a very protective brother.

He sighed and went to the bank. He was thinking. He was thinking about the past.

'How was she when I met her? I wasn't her alley then. Also not a real enemy. I met her for the first time in the store of the mother of her friend. I had never seen her before. I had never seen someone like her except, for Sailor Venus who was after me for a few days then. I saw how she was terrified, I was too. She was crying. First I was shocked then I saw the monster's hand go to her throat. I automatically took a rose out of my pocket and threw it at the hand. I saved Sailor moon. I didn't know what to do, but somehow I knew what I had to say to her. And I did and she finished the enemy and I said that I would always save her, so she didn't have to be scared. I turned around and left her looking at my back. I wasn't able to sleep that night. I thought that I knew her from before, I had that feeling. But then I didn't know from where or when.'

A smile appeared on his face.

'Yeah, that is how it all started.'

He stood up, took his coat and walked out of his apartment.

Serena walked into her room. She sat down on her bed. Her brother was really something. It was like he knew her better than she knew herself. She sighed and let herself fall on her bed. She mumbled 'Darien' and fell almost immediately in a deep sleep.

Shingo was in the living room, sitting on the cough, with his laptop. He opened a file of his. It said: 'SAILOR MOON OUR NEW SAVIOUR'. The file was from a newspaper. At that time they only knew her name, Sailor Moon. They didn't know anything else from her, what was not so weird, because it was her first appearance ever. It was the file, that he loved most, because this one was the most mysterious.

He had all the files that he could find, about Sailor Moon. All the news about his sister. It was weird to think that his stupid and clumsy sister was Sailor Moon. He wanted to know what it was to be Sailor Moon. And how did she become Sailor Moon. He was a big fan and wanted to know everything about her. He had a photo on his laptop from Sailor Moon. He looked at it. Then he took a photo from Serena from the table that was standing next to him and hold it next to the photo on his laptop. He looked at them they both had a smile and both the meatball-head-hairstyle. They also look a little the same. No they look a little much at each other if he looks at it now.

Shingo thinks 'How? How could I never see that? I live with Sailor Moon in my own house! The answer on the question 'who is Sailor Moon?', the one I always wanted an answer at, was right under my nose! Why couldn't I see that? How stupid am I. Really, I am such an idiot.'

* * *

_So hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think about it. And keep the helpful reviews coming. If you don't have a helpful review for me than something nice or not nice, what you like, because that is also always appreciated._


	19. Chapter 18: Talking

**Sailor Moon Continuous**

**Chapter 18: Talking**

_So here is the chapter for Sunday. I thank .5 for favorite my story. And without much more talk here is the next chapter. ENJOY!_

* * *

"Dear, what is it?" Asked Serena's mother to her husband.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Well, can you blame me? I have just found out that my daughter is Sailor Moon just since yesterday! And today she nearly fainted. And yesterday she actually did. How do you think that I feel right now?"

"Um, let me think? Maybe just the same as I feel right now!" Says Serena's mother, trying to sound angry, while hiding her smile.

"You are right, I'm sorry. But can you believe it? Our daughter is Sailor Moon! The guardian of love and justice! Can you even think about in how much danger she must have been?! And we didn't even know! And then not to talk about her boyfriend yet!

(Serena's mother getting even a bigger smile on her face because of her husband)

A boy named Darien Shields and he never, not even once, introduce himself to us before! And then to think that he is also Tuxedo Mask. The Cape Boy, that is how you should call him. He doesn't even bother to hold her here. It is even like he doesn't care at all, how can he not try to let her stay here!"

"Darling?"

"He just doesn't care not at all!"

"Darling!"

"Not even one bit! That is what I think of him."

"Darling! ! !"

"What!"

"You are being unreasonable."

"What! How am I being UNREASONABLE?!"

"You don't even listen to her!"

She goes further in a softer and gentle voice: "You should try to understand your daughter. You know that she wouldn't tell you that she was Sailor Moon. You're already worried about her now! She can't even go with the girls at night after ten, if she doesn't call you every hour at least once! And you think that she will tell you about her being Sailor Moon! While she knows that she probably, if she ever tells you, is never allowed to see her friends or even leave this house from you!"

"But that is just because I care about her. I can't let her putt herself in danger."

"She knows that you care about her, but she just doesn't want you to worry so much about her."

"(Sigh), you are probably right. . . But I still don't trust that boy of her, he just doesn't care."

"You know that he cares about her, you could see his eyes with worry when she fainted."

"But then again he let her fight against powerful enemies and he doesn't even stop her to go to the moon!"

"But he does care about her and he knows that being Sailor Moon is her destiny and that is why he protects her by being Tuxedo Mask.

And he knows that he can't change her mind about going to the moon, she is just too stubborn and he understands her and that is why he is a perfect match for our daughter. She is very stubborn and difficult to understand, but he understands her and protects her. And most of all he loves her. You know that."

"I know. I know. . ."

"Do you know what I saw when I went up to check on her? I saw Darien on the edge of her bed and holding her hand, while they were talking. He was really sweet to her. Believe me she is in good hands with him. And otherwise you can always talk to him in private, without hurting him."

"I think I don't have to. I trust you completely on this matter. But I still don't like it. And she will probably not even listen to me, because she is just too stubborn."

"And you should know, after all these years, that she has that stubbornness from you."

"What! That do you take back. Take back. . ."

And they start to chase after each other. (I am sorry if it is a bit weird, but I was just thinking about it and found it kind of funny, so I just had to put it in the story.)

RING! RING! At 12:30 the doorbell of the family Tsukino started ringing. Shingo went to get it, but he was surprised to see a man with black hair for the door standing.

"Hey" said the man.

"Hey Darien"

"What are you doing here? The meeting is only at two o'clock."

"I know, but I wanted to talk about something to you. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Um, no. Not at all. Please come in."

And they walk inside.

Darien and Shingo went to the kitchen. When they saw that Serena's parents were sitting at the table. They also sat down with surprised looks of Serena's parents.

"I am sorry to surprise you by coming so suddenly. But I wanted to talk to you. To talk to Shingo."

"To me?"

"Yes. Because, . . .

* * *

_So what do you think? Please review._


	20. Chapter 19: Darien Explains

**Sailor moon Continuous**

**Chapter 19: Darien explains**

_Heey! So here is the Sunday and last part of my I-am-so-so-so-sorry gift. I will try next week to upload every two days or so, because I have to work Monday, Wednesday and Saturday and I have vacation. And after that I probably will go back to once a week uploading._

_And I want to thank Anita for reviewing my story it really made my horrible day good. Thank you so much._

_So now to the chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Yes. Because, your question of this morning, sounded as if you wanted to know more about Serena. But you hang up. Why?"  
"You had a ring of worry and hurt in your voice. So I guessed that you didn't want to talk about it."  
"Wait what did you ask?" Serena's mother asked her son.  
"Well, I asked how Serena was when she just became Sailor Moon." Shingo answered.  
"That is something that I would like to now as well. Because I know that her friends told us that they just became the Sailor guardians in some sort of dangerous situation. But I would like to know what she has been going through." Serena's father said.  
"Well, then I will tell you. And Shingo you were wrong over me sounding hurt and worried. I equally just didn't know what to say about it. Because I didn't know Serena at all back then."  
"You didn't?" Serena's mother asked.  
"No, I didn't know her at all. I saw her for the first time on her first night as Sailor Moon."  
"The time when she helped that jewelry store from getting robbed." Shingo said.  
Darien and his parents looked surprised at him that he knew that.  
"I have read that article. It was her first time in the newspaper."  
Darien said: "You are right. That you knew that."  
"Well I have been a fan of her." He said embarrassed.  
"Well you were right that it was her first appearance in the newspaper, but it is wrong when it says that she stopped a robbery. It was equally our first enemy together this lifetime. And it was there to collect life energy from humans." Darien said.  
"Wait, how can someone collect life energy?" Serena's father asked.  
"By cursing things and then if it makes contact it slowly drains it life energy out of a person. This monster used for example cursed jewelry. If someone had a necklace for example around her neck of the cursed jewelry, then her life energy will be drained from her. If all the life energy is drained from that person, than that person will die."  
"How horrible." Serena's mother looked with a shocked and horrible look on her face.  
"Yes. It happened in the store from the mother of Serena's friend, Molly. The enemy made a monster. The monster kidnapped Molly's mother in the coffee room and took her place."

"But then again there would probably than not be so much customers there to use their tricks with those cursed jewelry on, because it is quite an expensive jewelry. Not many people go there every day." Serena's father said.

"That is right, but not this time. Because there was a big sale going on there. The newspaper said that it was lucky that there was nobody injured by the robbery." Shingo said.

Darien said: "That is right, but in truth is that the enemy had thought of the sale to get extra innocence people inside to get more life energy."

"So how did Sailor Moon stop them?" Shingo asked excited, his eyes with full of hope to know how her sister had stopped her first enemy.

Darien smiled at the hopeful boy and said: "Well she runs away first from her enemy because she was scared, than she fell and leaned against a pillar. She almost started to cry. A hand of the enemy than tried to get her throat and that is when I came in. I threw my rose."

"Your rose?"

"You threw a rose?" Serena's parents asked with a look like they didn't understand what utility could come from throwing a rose.

* * *

_So please review and follow my story._


	21. Chapter 20: Story of the past

**Sailor Moon continuous**

**Chapter 20: Story of the Past**

* * *

_So here is the next chapter. I have another two parts of this story already finished, but I am not able to get them on my computer (I have them on my phone.) So I will publish them this Friday. SO Friday I will upload 3 chapters. Look forward to it._

_Thank you __PCUSPARD__ for following and favoring this story._

_And __supergrandefan__ for favorite this story._

_It really helps me too continue._

_I really missed Shingo in the end of the show to,__ The REAK Doakes__. So I really wanted to put him fully back into the story. So I really I like it that you like it._

_And for the review of a Guest:_

_I equally think that there will be some parts in this story that will be romantic, but I don't want it to be like those stories that are only romantic and doesn't have anything sad in it. So I will try to make this dream come true._

_So here we go_

* * *

Shingo saw the look and said: "Tuxedo Mask is famous about throwing his sharp roses. So as I know, they have never missed their target."

"That is right. My roses can hurt someone very badly because they are so sharp. So I hit the hand of the enemy with a rose. Even although I had never seen her before, I just said some things to encourage her. But the words that I said made her cry instead and it was a horrible loud cry and the enemy's ears started to hurt because of it."

"That really sounds like my sister." Shingo laughed about it.

"It certainly does doesn't it. But with that the enemy was not done. But then Sailor Moon stopped crying at some point. Got on her feet and threw her tiara while saying _Moon Tiara Magic_. And that finished the enemy. I said to Sailor Moon that she had done well and encouraged her to keep on doing a good job. And I left."

"Wow. But how can her tiara finish the enemy." Serena's mother asked.

"Her tiara had a very high speed and had some of Serena's powers in it."

"Wow. . ." Serena's father said unknown by himself. The others looked at the father of Serena surprised that he was impressed by his daughter.

"What?"

"Nothing, dear." Said Serena's mother while trying to hide her smile. But she couldn't hide it and started to laugh hardly together with her son and Darien still trying to hide his smile.

When they calmed down, Darien wanted to ask them something.

"How did this night go with Serena?"

"Good. I think see slept the whole night and she was up at seven o'clock." Told Serena's mother.

"Shingo did say that he heard her screaming a few times and when he confronted her she did say that it was nothing."

Darien looked troubled by hearing that. He thought a few seconds about something and then said:

"Can I go see, how she is doing?"

"Sure, but I am not sure if she is awake or not. She just went half an hour before you came upstairs to rest. So if she sleeps you better let her sleep."

"I will. She will need it."

And with that Darien stood up and went upstairs.

_Downstairs._

"Shingo, can you get me some coffee?"

"Sure."

"And for me some thee?"

"Sure."

Shingo walked away from the kitchen to set coffee for his mother and thee for his father.

Serena's father looked at his wife and said: "You were right about this morning."

"I am always right."

And they kissed each other.

_Upstairs_

Darien stood before her door, nervous to see how she was doing. He took a deep breath and entered.

Darien walked in Serena's room to see his girlfriend, lying across on her bed with the blankets under her. He sighed and walked to her. He picked her up bridal style and put her under the blankets and sat down on the chair next to her. He looked at her. She was so beautiful even with the dark circles under her eyes.

Serena started to stir under her blankets. And she started to mumble. He looked worried at her as it began worse until a really painful expression crossed her face. He took her hand fast and holds it tightly. And laid down a hand on her face. He saw how the painful expression started to wear of. But then out of nowhere it started to become much worse and she screamed and woke up sitting right up and crying. Darien took her in his arms immediately and he knew that he had to get his girlfriend to talk to him about her dreams. It was then that he realized that she was nearly hyperventilating. He brought her back a little bit and took her chin up to let her meet his eyes and he started to talk:

"Serena you have to calm down. Please calm down. I am right here so calm down."

* * *

_So what did Serena dream about? Will Darien be able to calm her down? Just wait for the next chapter and you will see. Please Review and download._


	22. Chapter 21: Calming down from bad Dreams

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter ****21: Calming down from bad Dreams**

_Heey, everyone. I'm back after a few weeks. I'm so sorry that I didn't let any hear from me, but my dear great-grand mother became very sick and has passed away since a two weeks. And I couldn't bring myself to write any chapters and all, so I'm sorry that I didn't upload anything, but I hope that you can all understand that._

_But now further I would really like to thank some people:_

_-**winxclubbs**: I am glad you love it. I am going to try to put some Serena and Darien in it, not sure when or how it will be, but I hope that you will like it. And also thank you for favoring me as an author and this story._

_-**Ayame19** &amp; **LadyMakoto5** &amp; **Mmerlos83**: Thank you for following my story._

_-**AshKetchumForever**: for putting me on his author alert and on his favorite authors list._

_-**gabicg1**: for putting my story on her/his favorite story list and her/his Story Alert._

_-**Everyone**: Thank you all for reading this story and I hope that you will like this chapter too._

_So those were all the thank you all. Now to go my __**plan**__, since I have been absent (even if I think I have a good reason), I would like to do another I'm-so-so-so-sorry-gift. I am going to update in the next week all the chapters that you should have been getting from me in the past few weeks._

_Last time that I uploaded was 3Jan! I should have updated every week, so if I would see this chapter from last Friday than this chapter should have been chapter . . . 28!_

_Oh shit ok so I am going to update all the chapters that you all should have already, as fast as I can in the next weeks. So stay tune._

_I am saying too much again, so here is the new chapter enjoy!_

_He saw how the painful expression started to wear of. But then out of nowhere it started to become much worse and she screamed and woke up sitting right up and crying. Darien took her in his arms immediately and he knew that he had to get his girlfriend to talk to him about her dreams. It was then that he realized that she was nearly hyperventilating. He brought her back a little bit and took her chin up to let her meet his eyes and he started to talk:_

_"Serena you have to calm down. Please calm down. I am right here so calm down."_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Calming down from bad Dreams**

Serena looked at him with horror in her eyes. Still breathing much too fast. Darien holds her close to him again and whispers to her:

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry, we will get through it, calm down."

And she calmed down a little bit more by hearing his voice. And he holds her a bit back again.

"Darien, it was- it was horrible."

"Calm down, it was just a dream. Everything will be alright."

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't a dream."

Serena started to cry. He holds her close to him again. And waited until she calmed down after her cries. She sat back again and looked in his eyes.

"What happened in your dream? Can you tell me?"

"It was horrible. It- it was you and the others from now and everything was bright and we all had fun and then- then everything was dark. I slowly saw the silver millennium from the past appearing and then the war and you and the scouts became injured and then and then. . ."

She started to cry again. He holds her close. He now understood. She had seen the past, their past, how their happy lives turned into a nightmare. He had a few dreams himself also from their battles and seeing her in pain. To see your beloved one in pain.

"Serena" he says quietly with a bit of worry in his voice.

Serena looked up at him.

"I know it hurts, to see the one you love get hurt. But I promise you, everything will be alright. We were able to handle our past enemies."

"I know, but every time we fight somebody gets injured. I don't want that anymore. It hurts me too see them like that."

"I know it hurts you. It hurts me too, but so as you know we can't give up. We are the only one who can protect earth from enemies. If we don't earth will be destroyed and even more people will get hurt."  
"I know, but when will we be able to stop fighting? To live in peace?"  
"I don't know, Serena. But we will be able to go on until that time of peace comes."  
"You are right." Serena says with a small smile. "You always know how to calm me down. Thank you. I love you."  
"I love you to."  
Gentle silence.  
"Serena?" Broke Darien the silence.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I ask you something? "  
"What is wrong Darien?" asked Serena worried.  
"It is the new enemy. You said that you have to go in now six days' time right?"  
"Yes."  
"And you will go to the moon with only just your power."  
"Yes. Darien where are you going with this?"  
"I wanted to ask you if you would be okay when you are at the moon. You won't get hurt or faint again, right? (Serena stays quiet) Right?"  
Serena sighs: "I don't know Darien. I wasn't able to see that part of the future in my dream."  
"If you didn't see you getting there save then then it can mean that you fainted or something like that or even worse. . ."  
"No, that is not true, I just don't see anything at all from the moon in my dream. I only saw me departing and coming back and destroy the enemy. And I saw what would happen to the earth if I don't go.  
"So you don't know if you will be alright at the moon. . ." Darien said worried.  
Serena took Darien's face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. She saw in his eyes worry, love and confusion. But he was also scared, scared of losing her or just about him having to let her go.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it, but what will Serena say to Darien and what will Darien's decision be, at the choice: Serena or earth. . ._

_-**winxclubbs**: Hey, in this one was also Serena and Darien hope you like it!_


	23. Chapter 22: Going downstairs

**Sailor moon continuous**

**Chapter 22: Going downstairs**

_So here is another chapter today that I wrote, I hope you guys like it._

_I thank jlimchao for adding my story to her/his Story Alert._

_Because not only the review are helping me. And specially when I haven't feeling very happy the last few weeks. It helps to know that you all are at least reading this story and are following it. I really thank you all. So:_

_THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! Really thanks. . ._

_Now on with the story enjoy._

**Chapter 22: Going downstairs**

_Serena took Darien's face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. She saw in his eyes worry, love and confusion. But he was also scared, scared of losing her or just about him having to let her go._

"Darien. Don't worry I will be fine. You should know that."

"I know, but I can't do anything else than worry about you. I just don't want to see you like this again. I don't want to see you in pain. Can I really not help you? Can I not come with you to the moon or something?"

"I will be fine, but when I do come back I equally maybe need your help. . ."

"With what? What can I do for you?" He asks fast, glad that he is able to help her with something at least.

"I can't tell you. But you will know."

Darien just only nod. He knew that some things just can't be spoken of but that you would know when the time was right ad than also know what to do.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you too."

Darien leaned in for a kiss and Serena brought her hands around his neck and they kiss.

_Hallway_

Ding! ! ! Dong! ! ! The doorbell of the house of the family Tsukino goes. Serena's father walks to the front door. And opens.

"Hello, mister Tsukino. How are you?" Makoto says.

"Fine but still confused. Thank you for asking."

"May we come in?" Michelle asks polite.

"Um sure." And he stands to the side to let them all in.

They go to the kitchen to see Shingo with hot chocolate and Serena's mother with coffee and there stands also a cup with green thee for Serena's father.

Serena's mother says: "please sit down. I will get some chairs from upstairs for you."

And she walks away. Makoto and Haruka walking after her.

"Let us help you." Makoto says.

"Thank you."

Darien and Serena are still upstairs and after some more talking they hear the doorbell.

"I think we should get downstairs, the others are here." Darien says.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go." Serena says while making an attempt to get up. But Darien stops her and she sits back. Serena looks at him confused at why he stops her. He just told her that it was better to go downstairs to the others, but he stops her to go down. She just didn't understand.

"I just have one more thing to say to you." Darien spoke.

"What is it, Darien?"

"If you start to feel not well, I want you to get right back to bed. I don't want to see you fainting again." He said determent.

"But Darien. . ."

"No but's. Alright?"

Serena though for a second and then agreed to him, because she knew that she didn't have a chance to win and that she would not listen to him.

"Alright."

"So if you feel even a little bit of dizziness or losing much energy, you have to go to bed. Alright?"

"Yeah-h. Don't worry. I will go straight to bed if I feel tired. Don't worry."

(sigh) "Don't think about not doing it." Serena looked at him.

"I know you long enough to know when you will listen and when not. But, please promise me. Because you know that I will always worry about you."

"I know but I will be fine. So let's get down."

"Alright."

They stand up. Darien having a protective hand around Serena to help her walk. Serena would like to say to him that she is fine but she knows that he is already worried so she let him. And they walk downstairs.

When Darien and Serena are walking downstairs they see Serena's mother, Makoto and Haruka coming up the stairs.

"Hey Serena. How are you feeling?" Haruka asks.

"Fine what are you going to do?"

"We are going to help your mother getting some chairs from upstairs." Makoto answers.

"I'm feeling alright, Lita."

"Is everyone already downstairs?" Darien asks.

"Only the guys are not here yet." Haruka answers.

"What are you guys going to do anyway upstairs?" Serena asks.

"We are going to get a few chairs down for our guests Serena." Her mother said.

"Right." Serena says sheepishly.

"Shall we go downstairs Serena, to see them?" Darien asks.

"Sure, expect if you guys need help to get the chairs downstairs?"

"No, No we are fine. You should take it easy and let Darien take you downstairs. We will come with the chairs in just a minute." Makoto says.

"Aright. See you downstairs." Serena says.

And Serena and Darien walks downstairs and Serena's mother, Makoto and Haruka go to get the chairs.

_Soo hope you like it. Please review, comment, favorite and follow this story. See you again._


End file.
